


Spacedogs watch a porno

by trr_rr



Series: omega Space dogs [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Masturbation, Nigel knots in Adam's hand, Omegaverse, Porn, References to Knotting, Sex Toys, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel bought a dvd. Adam wants to watch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "ok so I saw talks about abo spacedogs but just imagine the cute little puppies adam and nigel would make and nigel not wanting to let adam out the apartment. no but really there needs so more adam/nigel abo fics cause cute mommy adam sharing his love of space and overprotective fierce daddy nigel *sighs* yum"
> 
> -fromchaostocosmos
> 
> I didn't write Adam pregnant, I just went with spacedogs and omegaverse <3

 

"Ok, darling, just sit back and watch the tape."

"Where did you get this?" Adam asked, leaning back against the sofa as Nigel put an arm over the back of the chair.

"I got it at that store downtown." He took a swig from his beer bottle as the tape showed age restrictions and warnings for explicit content.

"Was it the same store where I get my DVDs?"

"Maybe. It's the one with the blacked out windows and the flashing red sign."

"Oh."

"It says "Girls girls girls" on the door."

"Maybe not, then."

"Alright. Just watch, ok. Have you seen knotting porn before?"

"No", Adam giggled.

"Well, if you have any questions, just ask."

They watched quietly together. Nigel drank more beer as the two men on screen sniffed and kissed each other. The omega was a blond man, quite young - younger than Adam. The alpha was a big guy but not intimidatingly so. He had a beard and a few tattoos.

Nigel kissed Adam's neck as the couple on screen started to jack each other off.

"This seems normal", Adam commented. He hummed contentedly as Nigel nuzzled behind his ear. "This is like my videos."

"Sure is", Nigel agreed, taking another pull of beer.

Adam's face turned a lovely deep pink as the older man on the television manhandled the omega onto his front and showed his wet entrance to the camera.

"You alright, baby?"

"Yeah", Adam breathed. "This is hot."

“Mmm”

Next was a close up of the omega’s ass. Two thick fingers worked in and out slowly.

“Is he in… in h-heat?", Adam’s voice was strained but breathy, much to Nigel’s delight.

“Yeah, he looks that way, doesn’t he. Sweating and kinda desperate”, Nigel nuzzled into Adam’s neck, kissing and breathing deeply.

“Do you like that?”

“I like the idea of that. Never been with a real omega in heat before. Gets me hard thinking about it.”

“Me too. I mean, never had sex while I was that way.”

A high moan pulled Adam’s attention back to the television. The Alpha of the pair was mounting the younger man. It was tender but the way he grabbed the back of the man’s neck with his hand as he guided his cock in made Adam feel damp in his underwear.

Nigel put his beer down on the coffee table so he could start stroking Adam all over.

“Nigel.”

“You ok, baby?”

The room filled with obscene noises. Adam wondered if they should turn the volume down.

“It looks painful.”

“Do they look like they aren’t enjoying it?”

Adam watched the omega’s face. He looked blissful. They were both laughing as Alpha rutted hard into the man below him.

“No.”

“Mm, I think omegas want it rough the first time.”

“You think?”

“They want to be held down and owned. Want it rough and deep. What do you want, when you’re in heat?”

Adam blushed harder as Nigel pressed against him. He thought back to his first heat and how uncomfortable he’d felt.

It was torture; his father had been at a loss for what to do. He remembers staying in bed all day, rubbing against the clean sheets and crying. His dad had taken him to the doctor and he’d been given a few leaflets, along with an “omega puberty” kit.

He wasn’t allowed to open it until he was in his bedroom at home and when he did he was shocked at the contents. That first little toy had been the start of his collection.

“I want my toys.”

“Yeah? Just that? Nothing else?”

“I want,” he cleared his throat, “I want to be alone in my room.”

“You want to be alone? Have you ever thought what it would be like to have me here, when you’re in heat?”

Adam shook his head. The couple on screen were wailing together now. The omega begging to be knotted, the alpha groaning as he pulled at the omega’s hips.

“Would you fuck me like that?”

“Only if you wanted it that way”, was Nigel’s loving reply.

“I think- I think I’d like to try it. That way”, he nodded at the TV.

The alpha had pulled out, making the omega cry and paw at the sheets. They were making a show of how badly he wanted to be knotted for the camera.

“It wouldn’t be like this, darling. Not with us. I’d give you whatever you want. Always.”

Adam’s eyes went wide as the alpha’s knot was shown, big and dark and throbbing wet. He lined up and pushed in hard, slamming the thick flesh into the waiting body below him, much to the Omega’s crying delight.

“Woah”, Nigel snorted, watching the alpha shudder and moan, watching him bite down into the omega’s shoulder.

“Will you bite me?” Adam asked, full of curiosity. “Would you knot me and bite me like that? That’s bonding isn’t it.”

“Yes, sweetheart, that’s bonding.”

“Will you bond with me, if we knotted?”

“I would die a happy man if you bonded with me, darling.”

They watched the scene through to the end. The couple kissed and touched all over while they were tied. They fell over on the bed together, which made Adam giggle a little.

There were a few rounds of exciting but less aggressive stimulation. Close ups of the omega squeezing around the knot, driving his partner wild and getting filled up with cum for his trouble.

“You think that he got pregnant?”

“Nah, probably on the pill”, Nigel dismissed the idea.

The scene ended and the screen turned black before showing a new couple, a young girl and an older man.

Nigel grabbed the remote and turned off the DVD. He wrapped Adam in his arms and stroked his hair tenderly.

“What did you think, honey?”

“I don’t know”, was Adam’s cautious reply.

“You didn’t like it?”

“No, I liked it. It was really nice.”

“Too much? Too angry?”

“No I, I like the idea of you being a part of me, like, with me, forever.”

Nigel smiled.

“I just, I’ve never been with another person when I was in heat. I get… uncomfortable.”

Nigel listened and nodded his understanding as his fingers ran through Adam’s short brown curls.

“I want to help you. Want to make that time easier for you. I want to provide for you, Adam. I want to be the only man who _can_ help you.”

Adam nodded. He tried to understand. Nigel was his boyfriend, they were a couple and couples helped each other with everything. It was understandable that he wanted to help Adam through a hard time like his heat as well.

“I enjoy having sex.”

“Me too.”

“And I don’t want to have sex with anyone else.”

“I’m glad”, Nigel gave a warm and lazy smile.

“When I’m ready, Nigel, would you mate with me? Would you bond with me, forever? Would you want me, like that?”

“When you’re ready, darling. I’ll do anything you ask me to.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third day is always the worst

“Darling, I’ve tried your mobile and I left two voice mails on it. I hope you’re alright.” 

“Sweetheart I really need to talk to you, I hope you’re ok. You didn’t reply to my texts. Call me when you get this, alright? Love you.” 

“Adam. Where the _fuck_ are you?” 

\-- 

He had hardly left his bedroom in two days. The curtains were drawn and none of the chores had been completed. 

Adam shuffled unsteady to the little en suite bathroom and peed. He was smelly and tired. His skin itched and ached. 

He gave a pitiful whimper as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He felt like crap. He said it out loud a few times, just to justify his slacking off on the chores. 

He’d sweated through a few shirts. They lay in the washing hamper, damp and stale. 

The bed was a mess and there were tissues strewn all over the carpet. 

He was in heat for sure. 

He wasn’t dizzy yet. That would come later. Right now he felt full and uncomfortably horny. 

His DVDs had been opened and left opened in front of the television. His favourite, simply titled: “XXX” had been watched half a dozen times over the last twenty four hours. 

His toys were out as was his personal lubrication and some used, probably-out-of-date condoms. They worked well enough when all he needed was something to stop his toys from getting all gucked up and gross with slick. 

Day three was always the worst. Like clockwork, Adam knew that day three of his heat was the most disappointing. He could never quite satisfy himself. He was needy and grumpy. He ate too much and he didn’t shower. He napped for hours and then couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. 

Day three was, as Nigel would say, a bitch. 

Nigel. 

Adam had been thinking about him a little as he’d gone through his usual heat routine. He’d asked what Adam would do if he was present during his heat. 

Adam knew that right now, he’d want Nigel to rub his belly. He’d take off his boxers, lay out naked on the bed and have Nigel massage his belly. He was uncomfortable and his hole leaked but he wouldn’t mind spending a little time with him. 

Not for sex. Adam wasn’t ready for that, he knew. Heat sex would be something he’d have to try a few times before he could trust Nigel to get him through it. 

They had had sex; of course they had. Nigel had even let Adam finger him a few times, when he’d been drunk and horny enough to let Adam do whatever he wanted. 

Maybe Nigel was right, maybe it was time to move their relationship on to something substantial. 

Adam wondered what his father would say. 

Probably a lot of things. Probably a lot of things about Nigel’s business and his tattoos. 

Adam heard the telephone ring again; it had been going off every few hours over the two days Nigel had been back at his home. 

Maybe it was time to leave his room. 

Adam saw the phone ring as he opened the door. Nigel had bought him one of those retro plastic light-up phones that flashed red and blue when it was ringing. 

_Now you don’t have an excuse not to pick up,_ Nigel had explained, _selective deafness has nothing to do with Asperger’s, you liar, I googled it._

There were twelve messages on his answer phone. That was not good. 

He picked up on the eighth ring. 

“Hello.” His voice was horse from under use and exhaustion. 

“Adam?! Where the _fuck_ have you been? I’ve been trying to reach you all day!” 

“I-I’m sorry, I, I get uncomfortable when I-“ 

“No excuses, I left you a fuck ton of messages and you didn’t reply to fucking one of them, what am I supposed to think when you-” 

“Nigel, I’m in heat.” 

There was a pause in Nigel’s rant. 

“You what?” 

“I’m in heat. My cycle, this week is-” 

“Yeah, I know what it means. You ok?” There was affection and a little bit of worry in his tone. 

“Yeah. I’m sick.” 

“Really?” 

“No, not really but I hate my heats. I stink.” 

“I bet you smell gorgeous.” 

Adam gave a little laugh. 

“So, you’ve been all alone all this time, huh?” Adam heard him light a cigarette and puff smoke. “What _have_ you been doing that’s had you away from the phone for so long, darling?” 

“Mostly masturbating. I’ve been sleeping a lot. I don’t like it. I wish it was just over already.” He sat down on the sofa, receiver in his hand. 

“Hm, I know something that would make you feel right as rain.” 

“Really? Because I can’t take suppressants, they make me aggressive.” 

“No, baby, no, I wouldn’t want you to fill your body with nasty stuff like that. No, I can think of a much more _natural_ cure for what’s making you feel so bad.” 

Adam pulled a face. 

“I don’t want you to come over, Nigel.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t want you here. I want to be alone.” 

“Look, sweetheart, I’m not going to hurt you or anything.” 

“I said no.” 

“Aren’t you dying to get your alpha’s _big_ cock in you, hm? Don’t you love it when daddy gives it to you just how you like it, all _deep_ and hard and tender?” 

“Nigel, I told you, I don’t want you here. Please, uh, can we talk about something else?” 

“Aren’t you desperate and dying for it?” 

“No.” 

“Come on, you’re an omega in heat, must be wet and shivering just hearing your sweet alpha’s voice, right? I’m your papa, you can tell me. I just want what’s best for you, sugar.” 

“You haven’t been with a real omega; it takes days to get into that state. I don’t want you here, Nigel, and if you knock on my door I’ll call the police. Thank you for calling but I don’t want to talk to you anymore. Goodbye.” 

Adam put the phone down with a loud clatter and wiped his hands over his face. He took a shuddering breath and winced at the slick that was soaking into his underwear. 

Adam turned on the cold kitchen tap, splashed his face and filled a glass. 

He staggered back to his bedroom and locked the door behind himself. He gulped down the water and wrapped himself tightly in his blanket. 

He wasn’t coming out, not for anything or anyone. That was that. He didn’t want sex, he didn’t want Nigel and he didn’t want to do his chores ever again. 

He’d sleep now and wake up at about midnight. He liked the fourth day. He felt floaty and buoyant on the fourth day. 

He’d stay in his bed and dream about taking a long trip to the observatory in Hawaii. If he rolled over, he’d be able to faintly see the stars out of his skylight window. 

For now though, he’d just lay there, on his front with his head under the covers, his cock hard in his boxers and slick dripping down onto the sheets. 

Good enough for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

The fifth day was the one Adam always struggled to remember. 

There was a knock at the door. Adam stopped the vibration of the toy that was only just taking the edge off and listened. 

Someone was calling out in the hallway. 

He managed to slump against the bedroom door and open it slowly. 

“Hello?” He croaked through the living room. He could hardly keep his eyes open. The radiators had all been switched off, the windows were wide open and still it was too _damn_ hot. 

“Adam? Are you there?” 

“I told you… I-I’m picking up the phone, Nigel” Adam lied. 

“Honey, please. Don’t call the cops, I miss you.” 

Nigel leant on the other side of the door. He had driven over after what he had felt was a suitable amount of time for them both to come to some sense about this whole “heat sex” thing. 

His car windows were rolled down when he pulled up outside and he shuddered at the beautiful smell on the breeze. 

He got out of the car and noticed a couple of odd looking guys hanging around the doorway. He wouldn’t tell Adam what had happened between them but he really wanted his boyfriend and _future mate_ to close the windows. 

“Baby, please, I just want to talk to you. You don’t have to even open the fucking door, ok? Just- let’s talk.” 

Nigel was anxious and desperate to just see his darling Adam again. Something inside him pulled and ached at the idea of his lovely, precious omega being in distress. 

“Nigel.” Adam didn’t know what to say. 

He staggered to the front door and let himself slide down until his bottom hit the floor. 

“You there, honey?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, baby, you sound so tired.” 

“I am. I hate my heat.” Adam whined. “My stomach aches so bad. And I have an erection…” 

Nigel didn’t reply to that for some time. Adam could hear his heavy breaths on the other side of the door. 

“I- baby, I could help you with that, if you’d let me.” 

Adam gave a needy little whine again. 

“I’m scared. I know you don’t want to hurt me.” 

“Adam, please. Come on, you now you can trust me. You do trust me, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you know I’d never lie to you.” 

“…yeah.” 

“So won’t you open the door and let me see you? I just want to take care of you. Make you dinner, kiss your pretty face, rub your sore belly, whatever you want, Adam, Jesus, please.” 

The lock clicked and Nigel took a few steady breaths before pushing it open. 

“Adam?” 

He stepped inside slowly, shutting the door and closing it quietly behind him. 

“Honey?” 

Nigel wandered nonchalantly to the window behind the sofa and pulled it shut. Then he did the same with the kitchen window, grabbing some ice and a towel before knocking on Adam’s bedroom door. 

“You can come in.” 

The rough tone to Adam’s usually sweet, songful voice made Nigel’s heart clench. 

As soon as he opened the door, Nigel couldn’t pretend the scent was imagined. He was hit with a wall of dewy, heavy pheromones that made him shiver. 

“Nigel?” 

“Fuck, baby I got you- ugh, here’s some ice.” The smell of sex and fertility and Adam made his gut drop and a lot of blood rushed away from his brain, straight to his crotch. 

Adam was sat on his bed, wrapped up in three blankets despite the sweltering fever he felt. 

“I have clothes on as well.” He muttered in delirium, eyes unfocussed. 

“Adam, listen, I’m not going to do anything to you that you don’t want, ok. God, you smell amazing.” 

“Nigel!” 

“Just, here, here take this ice I got you.” 

“You have to bring it over here.” 

“No, no I’ll just leave it on the side.” Nigel awkwardly shuffled to the bedside table, wary of spooking Adam with the tent in his pants. 

He put the little towel and ice bundle down and carefully stepped back out of arms reach. 

Adam’s arm grew from the blanket nest like some kind of strange antennae, patting around blindly before his fingers settled on the cold pack and scooped it up back inside the hide. 

“Hhnnn.” 

“Good?” 

“Yeahhh.” 

The breathy sounds of pleasure made Nigel swear under his breath. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, baby. Are you ok?” 

“Hn, no, I want you.” 

“I want you too, baby. Why are you so scared to let me take care of you?” 

“My dad said Alphas are dangerous.” 

“Oh.” 

“And that when I’m in heat I have to be alone or I could get hurt.” 

“I swear to you, Adam. I swear that I will never let anyone touch you.” There was a growl to his voice. “I would kill any man who laid even a fucking finger on you.” 

Nigel left out the _“You are mine and no one else’s”_ part of his little declaration. 

“Really?” Adam popped his head out of the blanket and something settled inside Nigel, seeing his mate was truly ok. “That’s terrible.” 

“Of course, darling.” He rushed to the edge of the bed and got down on his knees, hands clasped together as if in prayer. “I promise you, Adam, baby, I won’t let any harm come to you as long as there is breath left in my fucking body.” 

Adam’s face was red and his hair was damp and dirty. Nigel could see his lips were red and bitten and there was sweat on his brow. 

“Oh, baby, let me make love to you, I want you, so badly. I adore you, sweetheart; I love you so badly, please.” Nigel bowed his head in silence. 

Adam considered. His alpha was here, right here, in his room. He had a big, strong, loving man who wanted so badly to provide for him. The biggest, strongest man Adam had ever known, right there, wanting him. 

Nigel’s shoulders relaxed when he felt Adam’s hand stroking through his hair. He lifted his head but kept his eyes down on the sheets. 

He kissed his fingers and the scent and taste of Adam’s dried slick sent a powerful shudder down his spine. “Oh, God, you’re gorgeous.” 

Adam laughed, it broke the tension. 

“Take off these blankets, come on.” Nigel helped Adam out of the bedding until all the sheets were in a pile on the floor. “Take off your pyjamas, baby.” 

“Will you help me?” Adam lifted off his own shirt and Nigel couldn’t resist burying his nose under Adam’s arm. 

“God, your _scent!_ ” 

“Nigel, I don’t want to. I’m not ready.” 

“Ok, sweetheart, it’s alright, Daddy’s here, now. I’m gonna take real good care of you.” 

Adam whimpered, it was all he had wanted these past few days. He just wanted someone to take care of him. 

“Are you aroused?” 

“Yeah, honey but its ok, Daddy can take care of himself in a little while.” 

“Can I- is your knot hard?” 

“No, not yet.” 

“I’ve never seen it go all big like in the video.” Adam was hot to the touch and Nigel stroked his hands soothingly over his back when they were both naked on the bed together. 

“It kinda hurts a little.” 

“Really? I’m sorry.” 

“It’s supposed to, though. It feels damn good when there’s something squeezing on it.” 

“Oh.” 

“You want me to make you feel good, Adam? We don’t have to knot or mate or even fuck. Want me to use my fingers and make you feel better?” 

Tears appeared in Adam’s eyes as he nodded his thanks. 

“Oh, baby, don’t cry, you’ll make me tear up. Christ, come here.” 

Adam gave a little choked back whimper as Nigel wrapped him in his arms. 

“Are you nice and wet?” 

“Yes.” 

“Can I feel?” 

“Yes, I was using my toy when you knocked.” 

Nigel caressed Adam’s little cock lovingly, sliding their bodies together as his fingers travelled down. Adam’s hole was dripping and burning hot. 

Nigel shuddered as he slid one and then immediately two fingers inside his lover’s body. 

“ _Nigel_.” Adam hid his face in Nigel’s chest, panting into the hair there. 

“Oh, is that good, honey?” 

“Yes, _please_ , yes.” 

Nigel rubbed his own cock against Adam’s thigh as he held him down. He didn’t let up his thrusts as Adam began to tighten up around his fingers. 

“That’s it, Baby, cum for me, come on.” 

Adam’s eyes rolled back and his eyelashes fluttered beautifully as he came. Nigel didn’t stop rubbing, seeing Adam though another two quick orgasms before letting up. 

“Fucking gorgeous.” 

“Hnn.” Adam’s reply was a needy whine. “More.” 

“You wanna go again?” Nigel huffed and panted, stroking himself off on Adam’s leg. “Fuck, you wanna see my knot, sugar?” 

“Yes.” Adam answered blearily. 

“Here, give me your hand.” 

Nigel guided Adam’s shaking hand down and wrapped both their fingers around his thickening knot. 

“Oh.” Adam sighed. “It’s so hot and big.” 

“Yeah.” Nigel growled. 

“It hurts?” 

“Uncomfortable.” Nigel admitted, eyes closed, concentrating on the sensation. 

Adam was cautious but still dizzy with heat. He squeezed a little and was delighted to hear Nigel moan loudly. 

“You want to cum?” 

Nigel nodded, kissing and licking at Adam’s neck. 

Adam took that as a positive sign and started to rub at Nigel’s knot, keeping his moves tight and hard, Nigel was like a huge tiger that had turned into a pussy cat. 

“Adam- fuck – aaaugh, let me.” Nigel reached around Adam’s body and pushed his fingers back inside the wet, slick opening between Adam’s legs. 

“Nigel, yes.” Adam gasped and gulped down air as he was pinned again and rubbed so nicely inside. 

“Cum again for me, baby. I wanna see it again.” 

Adam didn’t take much stimulation at all before he was hit by another orgasm, his hips bucked back against Nigel’s fingers. Nigel watched, enraptured by Adam’s pleasured features. An ooze of thick slick dripped down his palm and he moved back to wipe it all over himself. 

“Yes, Adam, please.” 

Adam gathered what little sense he had left and squeezed hard as he could at Nigel’s knot as Nigel jerked himself off. 

“Make Daddy cum, Adam. Make me cum, make me cum.” 

Adam sighed when he felt Nigel’s knot throb hard and heard a deep, happy growl as he was pushed down. Nigel’s release covered Adam’s belly and chest. 

“Holy fuck.” Nigel gasped, lying back on his side of the bed as he gripped his knot tightly. 

Adam found he didn’t want to get clean. Usually he did when Nigel’s semen got on his clothes or in his hair. He usually brushed his teeth after they had oral sex. He didn’t want to clean up today. He wanted to smell like Nigel. 

“How long does it stay like that?” 

“Not long.” Nigel kissed Adam’s cheek. “Are you feeling ok, baby?” 

“Better. Thank you for not having sex with me. I mean, you could have made me do it but you didn’t.” 

Nigel shrugged. 

“I wanted to say-say thank you.” Adam leaned over and kissed Nigel’s damp shoulder. “You’re such a good Alpha to me.” 

Nigel smiled smugly and snuggled down into the bed, hand still wrapped around his deflating knot 

He stuck his nose in Adam’s hair and scented him deeply as the omega started to doze. He let himself wonder what it would really be like to be mated to his odd little love. 

He wondered what he’d look like with a belly full of Nigel’s pups and a little one toddling alongside, hand in hand. 

Nigel found he couldn’t imagine anything more important than something made from his own flesh and blood. A little child, just like Adam, full of so much love. 

He swallowed and sighed, shaking his head. He did let himself get so soppy after sex. 


End file.
